


The Letters for the Inquisitor

by LoveLikeAnAntivan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Lesbian Character, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeAnAntivan/pseuds/LoveLikeAnAntivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the purely fictional personal correspondence between the lady ambassador and adaar, the inquisitor. </p><p>Barah, the qunari inquisitor and alleged herald of Andraste, while facing the greatest evils and struggling to keep the creatures of The Void in its place, finds herself strangely enchanted by Josephine, the socially awkward but fierce and noble Antivan. The relationship between the inquisitor and the ambassador develops throughout the Inquisition's advance, making it harder for both women to keep their flaming feelings out of the serious jobs they both must execute.</p><p>Featuring a cute, horned adaar and her little, hot-blooded Antivan girlfriend.<br/>Events take place during DA: Inquisition and the Trespasser DLC.<br/>Warning: very gay and very romance-oriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1/?

**5th day of Drakonis**

**9:41 Dragon**

 

Lady ambassador Montilyet, 

 

As promised, I am writing you a report of the events at Therinfall Redoubt, as it is most likely that Leliana's ravens will reach Skyhold faster than our mounts. 

 

Unfortunately, I do not have many good news for the Inquisition. Upon arriving at the redoubt it was clear that a conflict will be unavoidable. The order of the templars has been corrupted by the broken will of the Lord Seeker himself, being possessed by an entity that calls itself the Envy Demon. The order, weakened by the ceasing of the Divine Justinia, has been very vulnerable to external threats. His soldiers have been so blinded by the trust towards their remaining superior and ignorant to his suspicious behavior, that many of them have given in to following their master and sold their souls in the favor of the demon. Many good men and women have been lost, it breaks my heart only to think of all those poor lives that have been wasted.

 

What is left of the templar order? A handful of men in desperate need of firm guidance and clear purpose. The Chantry has fallen apart, and without a new divine, they’ve gone completely astray. Therefore there is one thing that must be done - the templars will be joining the Inquisition in Haven. They all agreed upon joining us on our way back and lending us their remaining but still strong swords and shields for our mission. I am certain Cullen will give them a new purpose and will to live and serve in the name of the Inquisition. At least for the time being. 

 

I must thank you for all your negotiating efforts that have made this at all possible. It was a hard decision for me to make, but I am sure it must have been even harder to actually give me the options. You are an invaluable pillar to the Inquisition’s advancement. I just want to make sure you are being thanked enough for your hard work. 

 

Such big words I am writing, I’m almost feeling ashamed. This title that has fallen upon me, I am still getting used to it. The direct responsibility for people’s lives, the political pressure, the uncertainity of every step, it’s all so new and so hard. What kind of an inquisitor am I, anyway? A qunari with horns that do not fit under any templar or warrior helmet, and hands that are not skilled enough to wield anything more complex than a war axe. Yet here I am, leading people to fight and struggling to write reports for you, lady ambassador. 

Hereby please pardon my attempt at language. You know I am not such a good speaker, let alone writer.

 

My eyelids are getting heavy, and so are my words. Please allow me to close up my report with some numbers, I know how much you happen to like those - and, actually know what they’re good for: 

 

78 templar soldiers (49 men, 19 women)

102 horses (78 fereldan forders, 16 orlesian coursers, 6 imperial warmbloods, 2 taslin striders)

12 crates of iron 

3 crates of malachite

3 crates of obsidian

1 crate of canine leather

Primeval red lyrium samples

elfroot, blood lotus

Additional 25 crates of food, weapons and other supplies confiscated at the redoubt

 

 

We are estimating the journey to last not more than 11 days. The caravans are slowing us down, but we must take our time for the sake of the tired men and valuable supplies. 

 

Please, inform Cullen about the incoming templars and have some proper lodgings prepared in the barracks. Also, please send for some dried prophet’s laurel. 

 

Thank you again for your tireless dedication to the inquisition. 

With best regards,

 

Barah Adaar

 

* * *

 

 

**21st day of Drakonis**

**9:41 Dragon**

 

Lady inquisitor Adaar, 

 

I am writing to inform you about the recent developments in Haven during the time of your absence. The templars have been seen to and took shelter in the encampment beyond the walls of Haven. They have sufficient beddings and weaponry, and commander Cullen is overseeing their stay. I believe they are in the best hands possible. 

 

The supplies have been taken care and made use of, Haven’s storage is profuse for both the Inquisition’s men and the villagers.  

 

There are, however, some urgent matters that could use your personal attendance. Marquis DuRellion has honored us with his presence at Haven, showing noticeable concern about the current development of events, involving the operations of the inquisition on his lands. 

I have tried to console his worries, but he seems to be in a desperate need of a more persuasive rhetoric, so to speak. I am more than sure that your worship is the perfect instance for handling this. 

 

I understand fully the urgency of the Storm coast mission, and I pray to the Maker himself that he keeps you and your people safe from harm. I cannot even begin to imagine the horrendous things you are facing on your travels. But please, lady inquisitor, keep in mind that tending to political matters personally is as important as being in the heart of the battle in your whole astonishing grace.

 

Speaking of which, I have heard certain rumors of you taking up contact with a mercenary who goes by the name of Iron Bull. I am sure I do not need to warn you on the dangers of mercenaries with the stories about them being Ben-Hassrath agents coming ahead of them. Please be careful.

I am sure you know your people better than anyone, please pardon my openness, I really mean no offense. But I cannot stop myself from imagining the potential consequence your involvement with Ben-Hassrath could have not only for the political position of the Inquisition, but also for you personally.

 

As you have wished, I have personally controlled the development in Val Royeaux, and after the incident with Lord Seeker Lucius, everything seems to be as peaceful as a city full of Orlaisian nobility only can be. I have sent 20 infantrymen and I am sure that lady Leliana's spies are behind every corner, either.

 

As soon as you and your party return to the safety of Haven’s walls, I’ll be honored to be able to have a word or two with you to update you in more detail. For now, I will no longer tire you with political wirepulling and wish your worship a safe voyage. 

 

Vi auguro di proseguire la vostra missione con profitto e anche un buon rientro in patria.

Yours truly and faithfully, 

 

Josephine Ch. Montilyet

ambassador to the inquisition

 

* * *

 

 

**12th day of Cloudreach**

**9:41 Dragon**

 

Dear Josephine, 

 

Once again I am sorry for not being able to keep up with your correspondence. I wield my greataxe with much more skill than the quill, but trying to write a letter with the former has not proven a good idea, as I seem to have smashed Cassandra’s improvised writing table to splinters and we weren’t able to find the piece of paper until this very day. Also, she seems not to be talking to me for quite a few days already, Sera’s teasing is not particularly helping, either.

 

Therefore, she insisted that I never enter her tent armed ever again. So here I am, stripped of (almost) all my sharp edges, writing you a report from the Hinterlands. We are about to set off to Redcliffe, but please do not worry, I bear your warnings in mind - this whole thing seems very suspicious even to me.  At least the meeting is set up at the Gull and the Lantern, a tavern with supposedly the best ale in the whole of Thedas. I guess we’re gonna have to see about that. I like to believe that anything will be better than all those colored hemlocks of Orlais I know you are so fond of. 

I am just hoping that Bull will behave this time. His entanglements everywhere we go are making me very uncomfortable - never in my entire life have I met someone with such an… Appetite. 

 

On a more serious note, though, we have been able to close all the rifts in the area. That should weaken the Veil’s power in the Hinterlands, that’s already under enough pressure from the raging war between the mages and the templars. We have been seeing those Red templars again, and according to what Varric is saying, I am starting to fear the worst. Red lyrium is always no good, but red lyrium on the _wrong_ side sounds like some really deep shit, to use Sera’s phrasing. 

 

How are the reparations going at the crossroads? I have been going over and beyond to find some useful people to help the refugees, but it’s… Difficult. People have enough on their hands as it is. So far I’ve managed to persuade the Hinterlands healer and a handful of good people from Winterwatch Tower. I am afraid though that they only follow me because they believe I’m the herald of Andraste, the chosen one, an incarnation almost. It’s scary what effect some elven magic with a pinch of bad luck mixed with a qunari has on some people. 

 

I know it’s not enough. But we’ll keep looking. Corporal Vale needs more hands. 

We all do, it seems. 

 

Please, give my report to corporal. Also, please update me on the development of the war table operations - I am especially interested in the Forbidden Oasis development. I have been finding those curious keystone shards all over the Hinterlands, there must be a reason they've lead us so far West. 

 

Please, take care and do not overwork yourself, will you? I have heard from the nightingales that our lady ambassador has barely had any sleep lately. We need you alive, lady Montilyet. Keep that in mind, and have some sleep tonight. 

 

Your friend and big fan, 

 

Barah Adaar 

 

* * *

 

 

**28th day of Kingsway**

**9:41 Dragon**

 

Dear lady inquisitor, 

 

Please do not be startled by Stella. She's a White Spire griffon, a gift from my dear little sister Yvette, and the most reliable messenger for my personal matters. Please, care for her and let her rest for a day before you send her back to Skyhold. 

The recent events have been keeping me awake at night, I thought I should give you a more thorough explanation. 

I am _so sorry_ for lady Leliana’s daring words. We both know how she is, her tongue is sharper than any Antivan chopper, and due to her very absorbent and demanding job, she sometimes may get lost way too far between the lines.  

Therefore, I must ask you to pardon her strange ideas about any kind of affair that might have to do with yourself and me. I have never spoken to her about you in a way that may suggest any other than a professional and friendly interest in your worship, and let maker and Andraste be my witnesses that I would never even dare to think or hope that you, lady inquisitor, may have any interest in spending time with me in any other fashion than discussing ambassadorial matters and occasional friendly chatter. 

I have talked to lady Leliana immediately and told her that spreading such foolish gossip is beyond acceptable, and that I will not have her discussing my privacy with the lady inquisitor, or _anyone_ else for that matter. She must realize we are not in Orlais anymore, and she can not just dance around dropping theories about who likes who. The fate of the whole Inquisition, and maybe the whole of Thedas lies upon us and we must concentrate on our common goals, making alliances and spreading influence, not making up love stories and spreading stupid lies. 

She has always been like this, Leliana. Even when we were younger, back at the time of our studies at the università di Val Royeaux, every time I would fancy someone, she’d just charge right into it and set it on fire, so that everyone in the surrounding of 30 leagues could see who’s little Josephine into. I never dared to say a word about her strange acquaintances with grey wardens or obsessions with her superiori. She is just so consumed by knowing everything about everyone, that sometimes she can’t tell the difference between servizio and disservizio. And that smirk she makes every time I get annoyed by her games! I almost cried by anger and she just stood there in her tower, casually feeding suoi corvi and giving me the know-it-all look she always makes when she thinks she’s on top. 

 

Mi dispiace, lady inquisitor. I will make sure no such thing ever happens again, and I will make sure that nor Leliana nor anyone else will ever bother you with this kind of insane courtly pastime.

 

You are on your way to close the breach and I am sitting here, taking up your time by my foolish letters. My only stress is Leliana’s gossips, the delayed shipment of flour and dried ram meat, one crazy nobleman from from Nevarra, and the biggest threat are the two unanswered letters from my mother. I feel so stupid now for even writing this. Oh, just please, maker watch over you and come back safely. I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt. 

 

The whole of Skyhold keeps you and our men in their prayers. 

Fai attenzione per favore. 

 

Yours faithfully, 

 

Josephine Ch. Montilyet, 

ambassador to the Inquisition


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2/?

**10th day of Harvestmere**

**9:41 Dragon**

 

Josephine, 

 

I am so sorry. 

I feel like I have failed you all. Closing the breach, that horrible, horrible fight, was supposed to be a success, the end to all the shit that’s been going down in the past months. Everyone was happy and it seemed like we finally can breathe out and celebrate, but I shouldn’t have been so blinded by the success. I should have known this was not the end. 

All those people. All those lives, I can’t close my eyes at night without seeing the burning houses and hearing the helpless screams. Andraste’s herald, worshipped inquisitor - I am no such thing. I am a failure. If she really did, then Andraste didn't choose wisely. And you all didn’t, either. A leader who can not protect his people is no leader. 

How did the mages manage to wake and free the damn old pile of rags that calls itself Corypheuůs? And what does he have to do with my mark? And _where_ are the grey wardens when Thedas needs them? 

My head is spinning, I don’t think I can take this much longer. I know what you all think, I know what Mother Giselle says, I know I shouldn’t be blaming myself. But how can I not? 

 

Excuse my weakness, Josie. I know you will understand, you are always so strong, composed, and always know the best solution to everything. I wish I was as strong as you are. I lack the spiritual training to be able to endure this kind of pressure, it makes me even more thankful for being surrounded by people such as yourself. Without your silent force, Leliana’s invisible eyes and ears and Cullen’s steel fist, this whole thing would be useless. 

 

We are setting off to Skyhold in about two days. I hope Solas knows what he’s doing, because if our people get into even more danger, I am not going to be responsible for my actions anymore. 

 

I hope to meet you there. Soon. I think I just need your calming presence with me.

Be safe on your travels. And don’t be mad at me for being such a wussy. I’ll put myself together, I’ll have plenty of time to think and clear my head during the journey. 

 

Barah

 

* * *

 

 

**13th day of Harvestmere**

**9:41 Dragon**

 

 

Barah, my dear, please settle down. You did all you could, we all did. The deaths are a horrible misfortune and a great loss for us all, but please keep in mind all those people that we, you, managed to bring to safety and give them new hope and purpose. They are following you to Skyhold, because they want to believe in you. You are their only remaining hope, a ray of light between the dark hordes of Darkspawn, Venatori and red templars. Death and misery is spreading through the land, and they see your strength and follow your purpose. Please, be a good leader to them and don’t let their faith be in vain. 

We are all but voices in the background, but you are the heart and soul of the bright future and liberation. I believe in you, and so does everyone else. But what is it for, if you yourself do not? 

 

_Bare your blade and raise it high,_

_Stand your ground, the dawn will come,_

_The night is long and the path is dark_

_Look to the sky for one day soon,_

_The dawn will come._

 

Remember, your worship. This is not a hopeless fight. 

And you are allowed to feel vulnerable at times, because you are also just a person with a loving heart and vulnerable soul. 

 

You know what I have been thinking, Barah? I have noticed those beautiful orlaisian coursers you have brought from Therinfall Redoubt. Maybe we could take them for a ride in the forests of Skyhold once we get everything settled? 

I’m on my way, we’re progressing so fast I’m almost worried that I may kill my horse. Breathe. Eat well. Maybe listen to some music? I will be there for you soon. 

 

Faithfully yours, 

 

Josephine

 

* * *

 

 

**28th day of Firstfall**

**9:41 Dragon**

 

My dear lady ambassador, 

 

We have found him. Alistair has been in hiding for many long months, but thanks to Varric we may now be closer to finding out what has been behind the sudden mysterious disappearance of all the grey wardens from across the lands. Apparently, they have been summoned to Orlais under the guise of some great mission, connected to ending the Blight for once and for all. I can imagine that’s something to work on a grey warden. Of course, this is as suspicious as it can only be, and I will not be surprised if the old demon is involved in this all. Please, ask Leliana to look closer into this orlaisian warden party. It smells of something rotten. 

 

What do you think about the election of the new divine? I am very happy for both Cass and Leliana alike, but I can’t imagine losing either of them. Nor can I imagine them putting on that funny robe and lay around in pools with nobles in the Winter palace. Especially not Cassandra - she hates to wear anything that doesn’t at least partly consist of chainmail.

They both have been so close to Justinia, and now they’re supposed to take her place? It all just seems a bit too morbid to me. I do understand the importance, and would very much appreciate having one of our own on such a prominent place. I just wish it could be someone else. They’re both like sisters to me. 

 

I must tell you that Dorian finds himself hopelessly attracted to our new friend, Hawke. I do believe he’s a handsome fellow, with a handsome face and a reputation that precedes him, but it is hilariously amusing to listen to him casually dropping hints about how he always loved the red wine from Kirkwall and how they should GO KILL DEMONS together someday, you know, just the two of us and the sweet smell of the fade… Can you imagine? I never really understood men and their sense of romance, anyway. 

 

I… Miss you, Josephine. I know you said we must keep our distance for the time being, and I’ve been doing that all those days. But even being in the same room as you is making it hard for me to breathe. I am suffocating in the scent of your cinnamon skin, and every time you speak I can but see the soft lips that I so love to kiss each time I come back to Skyhold after a long journey. 

I miss your warm breath on my neck, your body pressed against mine as we lay in front of the fireplace, I miss your unbelievable stories about the noble life in Antiva and Val Royeaux, I miss your outraged frowns and exclamations when you listen to my own histories… I actually even miss you wanting to touch my horns and making fun of your grandparents having furniture made of these. But most of all, I miss the feeling of being allowed to be close to you at night, when all our duties can be put aside and we can take our jobs off, and just be together. It feels like that’s the only time when I’m not the inquisitor, and those moments have been so precious to me.

 

I know I am not making this any easier for neither of us, my lady. Please forgive me. But among all the crazy mages, raging demons and insane templars, you seem like the one thing that keeps me sane. 

I hope this whole unsolicited betrothal issue can be dealt with quickly. If not, I’ll just do it the old fashioned way. How hard can a fencing duel actually be? 

 

Please, inform me when you hear something more. I will try to be patient. 

 

Always yours, 

 

Barah


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3/?

**9th day of Wintermarch**

**9:41 Dragon**

 

Dear lady inquisitor, 

 

I am writing you in the matter of your recent engagement with a certain very respectable lord of the Orlaisian court. I… 

 

HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? 

My heart still races when I think of the utter foolishness you’ve committed with lord Adorno Ciel Otranto. The whole issue is far beyond my comprehension! Do you even realize the danger you’ve put yourself into? Do you _even_ realize that an Antivan love rivalry fencing duel is a duel to the death? What if he had killed you, just because of me? Maker’s breath, I can’t even begin to comprehend this lunacy you’ve gotten yourself into. You are SO lucky that the Otranto family didn’t press any charges against us after the spettacolo you showed to the whole of Val Royeaux. 

 

I am sorry for bringing it up again, I just can’t get this out of my mind, ever. First I bring you right under the hanging dagger of a contracted murdering squad, and you save my life only to risk your own later. And all that because of me and my crazy family business! I am so anxious when I think about all the terrible consequences this could have had for the Inquisition, it brings weakness into my knees, just the sole thought. 

I am not an overthinker, usually, but you made me be one. You and your stupid, stubborn and hot-headed decisions that put you _right_ in the middle of the greatest danger that’s currently available. 

If it weren’t for Leliana’s skilled spies, I would have never come in time to stop you two fools waving the cords around! You don’t even realize the consequences that the death of _either_ of you would cause!

You crazy, big, horned, reckless, spericolata, irresponsabila, pazza, dannata, beautiful, brave, guerriera mia. 

 

I hate you. I hate that you make me feel so weak and vulnerable. I hate that I must seek your oh so rare company to actually feel that everything is right in the world, because my daily duties are convincing me otherwise. I hate how my heart feels like it’s going to jump out of my chest when I see you entering the Great hall in your golden dragon bone armor that you wear to fit my office suit, returning yet again victorious after a long mission. I hate that you come into my office and my head gets clouded by the intense desire to throw everything off the table and have you take me right there, on the spot. I hate that you duel nobles for me! Almost just as much as I hate you fighting dragons… I must sound crazy now, no? Oh Andraste’s grace…

 

I love you, my lady inquisitor. 

Damn you. 

 

Please come back soon again. I need more of… you. 

 

* * *

 

 

**30th day of Guardian**

**9:42 Dragon**

 

My beautiful Josephine, 

 

Are you still angry with me? Please don’t be, it makes my heart ache. Also, that’s very unfortunate, because who can say that they actually had a duel to the death being fought for them? The fact that you dispersed us like wild geese and schooled me like the true Antivan lady you are, that is a whole other issue, but I can hardly think of anything more romantic. I actually never really cared for anyone enough to be willing to… Really die for them. I’m one tough cookie though, you know that, it takes more than one handsome and nimble nobleman in stockings to bring me down. 

 

But in fact… You know, my dearest, I am fighting hoards of darkspawn, mages and warriors every day, I am probably fighting some right now at this very moment as you are reading this. I’m chasing down Corypheus and his army of demons, I’m crawling through dungeons filled with spiders bigger than Cassandra’s romance collection, and we are about to siege the Adamant Fortress and free the Grey wardens from some nice amount of blood magic. It’s all so scary and dangerous that it makes my stomach twist, but never have I been more scared than when I found out there was a murder contract written on your name. And then the engagement. Both being a threat beyond my powers, something that can hardly be crushed by me and my bunch of staves and swords. 

The fear of losing you is so much, much bigger than the fear of losing my own life. I know it’s selfish, reckless, and all those other Antivan words you used. But I believe that love is allowed to be all those things. 

 

Everything ended well, and I am not claiming that it was due to my thorough planning and thought. But I like to believe that it’s one of the reasons why you love me.

 

Please, do not worry anymore. And keep us in your thoughts. We are all hoping for victory, and this time Cullen’s involved, so a detailed battlefield tactic has been made and lot of thought has been given to the matter. Hopefully we will manage to bring order to this utter chaos. Nobody knows what’s waiting for us beyond the ancient walls of Adamant, but we’re about to find out, and I can feel the anxiety of my men under my own skin.

 

I can not wait to be with you again. Please forgive me already, my love. 

Will you make me those amazing almond biscottini you learned from your nana? I would kill to get some more. I probably will, anyway, but you know how I mean it. 

Oh Maker that came out wrong. Let me put an end to this before I dig myself deeper. 

 

Yours lovingly, 

 

Barah

 

* * *

 

 

**7th day of Drakonis**

**9:42 Dragon**

 

My beloved, 

 

You were so amazing at the Winter palace ball. I was so proud of you! The way you handled the traitorous de Chalons! And how you skillfully spoke to the Empress and her Ladies in waiting, and all the other insufferable nobles, I was so in awe of your conversational skills! I have taught you well, my love. Creating a powerful image of yourself not only as a feared warrior, but also as a skilled politician is going to give an enormous credit to the Inquisition as a political body among the nobility not only in Orlais. Your actions at Halamshiral have already been picked up by some of the most notable bards in southern Thedas. This just couldn’t have gone better. 

 

I am happy for Empress Celene, that now Marquise Briala remained at her side, from a personal point of view. They… Really seemed in love, didn’t they? Although they were trying so hard to keep it away from everyone’s eyes. Politically though, I am not so sure if their… Entanglement is healthy for the empire as such. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nobody else in the whole wide of Thedas who would wish peace and freedom to the Dalish more than myself, my family knows banishment and bygone glory all too well, but from what we’ve seen at the Winter Palace, I am not quite convinced of the correctness of her ways.

Ah well… Let’s hope that the Empress will keep her women in line. I am so happy that the peace has been kept. And once again, it is all thanks to you, my beautiful noble woman. 

 

I do however never want to know what was the reason of all those sudden disappearances of yours. The amount information you were able to deliver during the evening made it clear that you’ve been through underwear drawers and secret lockets of every palace servant up to the Empress herself. How you managed it while maintaining control over everyone’s approval and interest in you is a mystery to me, but the more I adore how you handled it all. 

 

I must apologize for my sister, Yvette, once again. She’s a charming and funny lady, but still a child. Her sudden outbursts of information about our childhood were indeed unsolicited and highly inappropriate, given the time and place. I am however more than certain that once I take you to Antiva with me, you can have some berry wine with her and chat about what a horrible eldest sister I have been to all of my siblings. 

Don’t forget to ask my mother’s top five embarrassing stories: I am sure you will also finally learn more about Donatello, the pet nug that I got from my father when he brought him from one of his journeys. Like that time when my brothers would rip up his satin robe and paint supposedly “qunari vitaar” all over him which lead to me crying for two days straight. 

 

Ah, my dearest Barah… There’s of course nothing wrong with qunari warpaint, as long as it’s nowhere near my face or any other parts. 

 

I am talking too much again, aren’t I? I’m sorry, my love. 

 

The Inquisition has received countless letters from all corners of the continent, from Anderfels to Ferelden, all extolling your elegant appearance at Halamshiral. I can not help the feeling that they probably expected you to ram the front gate open with your head, behead everyone and proceed to drink the blood of the Empress while spitting out state offenses in Qunlat. 

 

There are times when I myself may imagine something like this as not such a bad idea altogether. But you never heard me say this. 

 

Will I see you tomorrow for a game or two of the Wicked Grace? Varric said you were humorously unskilled in the treacherous art of gambling. Maybe I could teach you a trick or two? When it’s about gold, a Montilyet always knows their moves. 

 

Love, love, 

 

Josephine


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4/?

**15th day of Drakonis**

**9:42 Dragon**

 

Just a quick note for you, Josie. The rest of the Grey Wardens are on our side. At least for now I’d like to believe it. Please, see to a warm and nurturing welcome for them at Skyhold upon their arrival. I am sure you will, anyway. I’m just training my leadership skills, as you told me to.

 

I am so scared, my love. The nobles, the Grey Wardens, the templars, the demons, some days it seems to me that they are all just betting on my life. And if only mine alone. How did a horned mercenary girl get herself into something so much greater than herself, that is really the question. 

 

Not only scared. I’m also tired. Tired of the endless searching for something, running around closing breaches, being worried about all my friends’ lives. After that terrible accident Sera had during the Western Approach mission, it’s gotten even worse. She says she’s fine now, but I know how painful magic wounds are. And how long they stay open. 

You should have seen Cass’ face, when it happened. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so angry, not even when I told Varric she’s his biggest fan… She took three rage demons down all by herself, before rushing to Sera and carrying her to shelter on her back. She was really badly hurt, and so scared, I am thinking now how selfish I was when I took her with us at all, in the midst of such a demon madness. All that just because I wanted the best long range cover I could get. It’s so hard sometimes, to think like a warrior, a leader and a friend at the same time… It was a huge mistake, and it will not happen again. 

 

But somehow, I always knew they are going to find a common ground eventually, those two. Cass is so amazingly awkward and stiff at almost all times, while Sera often makes no sense and, also often makes very well-aimed compliments. On our way back, when Sera was still half delirious, Cass was on her horse right by her side, and at some point I even heard her sing to her. I love them so much, really. What a company to be around!  

 

It makes me sad that I didn’t have more time for you at Skyhold. It’s always such a pleasure to be able to be with you, even if for a little while, even if we only talk about politics. You are such a skilled speaker, I could just sit and listen to you talking for hours. At least we got to walk around the herb garden for once - ever since I had it built, I haven’t even had the chance to properly see it. I’m glad I didn’t listen to Cassandra’s pushing and eventually went for the herbal greenery. At least there’s some space for us to be relatively alone, without constant chanting or statues staring at you.

 

I think I must go now. A short note has gotten lengthy again, and there’s still so much I want to tell you about. At least I managed to distract myself, even if for just a brief moment, and made myself believe that you are a little bit closer to me. 

 

Be brave, Josie. I will be, too. And I will see you at the Arbor Wilds. 

 

Lovingly yours, 

Barah

 

* * *

 

 

**17th day of Bloomingtide**

**9:42 Dragon**

 

Barah, my love

 

You are alive, you all are, and you have defeated the terrible demon! I am so happy, oh thank the Maker, I haven’t slept in a week and my hand is still shaking as I am writing this. 

Where are you? Are you on your way back to Skyhold yet? The whole castle is so quiet and shivering with anticipation for your arrival. Our brave inquisitor. My invincible hero! I can not wait to hold you in my arms any longer. 

I will lock us up in your chambers for at least a week. I will personally see to it that the stinky armor and fiendish claymore of yours stay behind the dresser door. I want to massage your sore body and I will even stand through putting that foul-smelling ointment on your beautiful horns, my girl. I want to take care of you, and have you only for myself, once all the eyes in the whole of Thedas are turned up to Skyhold, once the sky gets dark with birds bringing acclamations and congratulations and party invitations, I, for once, want to be the only thing you’ll need to get your hands on. 

Excuse me if I’m being too straightforward, it’s probably the lack of sleep, and the lack of your affection for such a long time… But not anymore!

 

Such an occasion needs a proper celebration. We must celebrate when you come back. I am taking it upon myself to organize the best reception you’ve ever seen, even Halamshiral itself will go pale with envy. I am having sent for the most acclaimed caterers from Antiva, the best sommelier from Orlais, and everyone whose name means anything at all will be invited to celebrate our victory.

 

So much work to do! At least it will keep me distracted until you return home.

 

My lady. My beautiful horned warrior. I am so happy! Please, be back soon. 

 

Always yours, 

 

Josie

 

* * *

 

 

**28th day of Justinian**

**9:42 Dragon**

 

My beautiful Josie, 

 

How have you been back in Antiva? I haven’t heard from you for many days, and I’ve been missing you. I am sure you have your hands full with getting a hold of your family’s maritime trading business, but please don’t forget your little cowgirl back at Skyhold. 

 

Here things have been… Unusually calm. Of course we have much work to do with closing the remaining breaches, wiping out the demons and Venatori leftovers, and - of course - hunting down the overgrown, magic-spitting lizards, but it almost feels like I’m back at my mercenary dayjob. Not that I would be complaining - quite the opposite, really. I’ve missed the feeling of being the one who decides when my blade gets drawn. 

 

 

There’s one thing I still feel like I haven’t stressed enough, and that is my gratitude for the unbelievable way you managed to organize the celebration. Everything was perfect, up until today everyone keeps talking about how good the wine was and how heavenly the food tasted. 

I know. I know that you are still not satisfied with how it worked out, but you saw errors nobody else saw, and I am sure that Skyhold has never hosted a party quite like this one, and all that due to your amazing organization skills. Without you, my dearest, we wouldn’t even have enough beer for the first fifty guests. And _that_ would have been a true end of the world!

 

You do still owe me the week of being locked up in my chamber with just wine, mountain breeze and the two of us. I hope that once you are done with your family matters, you will be able to come back and make it up to me. I miss the traces of the cinnamon-and-berries-smell that your hair leaves on my pillow. And the scratch marks your little hands leave on my back…

I will never forget how you pulled me away from the whirl of the celebration. From tipsy Cassandra trying to prove Sera that she can pull off a joke that’s actually funny, resulting with them both falling asleep in the middle of it, from Iron Bull who was skillfully hitting on the poor gate guard boy, from Varric who - like always - thought it was the perfect time for a game of strip Wicked Grace with the kitchen girls, and Leliana who passed out weeping on the stairs after having one too many shots of the Abyssal Peach… The way you looked at me when you pulled me up the stairs to our bed… The way you had to tiptoe to unbutton my jerkin, then you got me all naked, and just stood there, viewing me with stars reflecting in your black eyes, as if I was some kind of an elven sculpture. I remember having shivers run down my spine, because never before in my life has anyone looked at me in such a manner. So lovingly, wantingly, warmly, and… Hungrily. 

You kissed my horns, my eyelids, my collar bones, you ran your delicate fingers across all the appalling scars I managed to gather during all my years on the battlefield, kissing them gently and whispering all those loving words to me, in your beautiful language that sounds like sweetred wine, sun and salty wind to my ears. I have never felt so loved, so adored and cherished like in that endless night with you. You made me feel things I never thought were even remotely possible, and it was only then that I realized how lucky I was. Having you not only as a powerful voice of the Inquisition, as the most skilled manager of Skyhold, but also as my lover and my guide in the unknown, but so beautiful art of passion. 

 

These things were never allowed among the qunari. We were brought up in an aura of an absolute ignorance and innocence, everyone disobedient would be deprecated and banished immediately. Everything about being intimate with someone else has always been a big taboo, even beyond the reach of the qun. It’s actually rather embarrassing to talk about, that is also why I am writing it out to you in a letter, rather than opening it up in person. 

This may also… Serve as an explanation as to why I cried. And also why the other things happened. It was amazing. You were amazing. And I can’t wait to have you back here. 

 

Alright, this is getting way more intense than I intended it to. I will let you get back to your business. I hope everything goes well in Antiva. Please take care, and I hope to see you again soon enough, my Sun. 

 

So much love, 

 

Barah


End file.
